But Now I'm Here
by Steampunkish
Summary: RPGbased. OCcentric. You have been warned. About three Hogwarts students twenty years after the last book. AKA one year after nineteen years later, do they have problems? Yes. The same kind as each other? Not really.
1. A Wolf and a Hat

Chapter One

A/N: Haiiii peoples. New story with loads of Harry Potter OC's. This is kind of a birthday-present for the person that originally made up Rayven (And yes, she was mentioned in my other fic in the HP fandom. She's gotten better.), but it's also done because I had the HUGE urge to write a scene that involved killing off a certain character of mine. This story has three main OC's, and the ones that don't belong to me I'm taking creative license on and second guessing their reactions/altering them a bit to get rid of some nasty Mary Sue/Gary Stu symptoms.

Ray(ven) Greyback: Used with permission from one of my friends. The daughter of Finrir Greyback.

Sean Sacrat: Used with permission. Comes from an OC family of death-eaters/general evil people.

Cody Hamren: My own, so I don't really need permission. Though his dad is played by someone else so I may ask them if it's OK to mention the dad. He's the son of the head of Hufflepuff (Poor badgers. Nobody ever wants to be in Hufflepuff… No one but Cody.)

Basically what will happen is that I'll write a chapter devoted to a single character or event involving the characters. Like for the sorting I'm going to post three separate chapters, one for Ray, one for Sean, and one for Cody.

---

_"OK… Compose yourself. Nothing too bad could go wrong, not worse then you're used to Ray. You are not allowed to be nervous."_

Not many people would have ever guessed she existed. Finrir Greyback was dead in all of their opinions, and he thought he would be. He had run off and raped the first girl he saw, and then came back for his child a few months late. Said child was then raised in secret, though considering Finrir thought he could die any day it didn't matter to him. He just needed someone to inherit his legacy, and someone usually came in the form of a blood relative; blood being the word with the most emphasis.

Finrir was NOT a good father. It's a miracle the girl survived, and most people had no idea how she did. The daughter was part monster, part child, and part insane. Out of the few people that knew she existed, even few people had any idea why she was allowed in Hogwarts. Just because you are born in England does not mean you get an automatic invitation. Still though, when in the dead of the night she received a letter telling her she was invited to Hogwarts she took the chance and ran as far away as fast as she could.

She had no money, she had very little knowledge about anything, she barely even had very much clothing (Just the shirt on her back and pants, both old and either too small or too big.), yet she still through another miracle managed to get to London. For the main part she stole money from unsuspecting muggles, but when she got to London she realized a large problem. She had no idea what to do from there.

To make a long story short, she pretended to be a homeless child (Not that huge of a lie really) and convinced some wizarding family to help her get to Diagon Alley. From there on out she found it much harder to steal from witches and wizards then from muggles, so she had to eventually get on the Hogwarts Express without any luggage. It was now her turn for her name to be called for everyone to hear it.

Though the Great Hall was filled with talkative people, it seemed most of them became silent when the name 'Greyback' was called. A few people were murmuring though, and Ray didn't even need to guess what they were saying. '_A __Greyback__In Hogwarts?!?'_Or something to that effect. Her head was notably pointed down, and a wolf's tail hung between her legs. Quite literally too, she had always been told that when she was a very young child her father cursed her with a wolf's tail and ears so that people would know she was an outsider. She had grown to not mind them however, she felt them fitting for someone like _her_.

As she approached the stool she slowly raised her head. Her sharp face was now looking straight forward, and it seemed to have an expression of determination. She needed to keep reminding herself that no matter how many people talked about her, that no matter how many threats she got, that no matter how many teachers and students took a prejudice against her, that it would still be a thousand times better then living with Finrir.

She took a final shaky breath, betraying that she was actually a bit nervous. She cursed at herself in her head. That was a sign of weakness. She then sat rigidly on the stool. One of the lessons that she had learned in life was to never be at rest, always be ready to run or fight depending on the situation. After a few more seconds of the shocked silence a hat fell over her head, leaving her in the darkness of her mind.

She couldn't help but jump a little when the hat started talking to her. She wasn't exactly expecting that. A minute or so passed, and the hat was still on her head, trying to decide something. Occasionally it would open its mouth and start to shout out a name only to close it again. After three minutes the hat finally announced a name. Most people couldn't have guessed in a million years which house it was.

"**GRYFFINDOR!**" The hat shouted, there was no applause, just the same shocked silence. The dark haired girl slowly rose from the stool and started walking toward the red and gold clad table like a pallbearer might walk at a funeral. Her head was down, as were her ears. She finally took a place in the far corner of the Gryffindor table, and put her head on the table while breathing heavily and repeating lessons of her life to herself, which for some reason calmed her slightly.

"_I am weak_

_I am not the leader_

_I am disposable_

_No one cares about me_

_I am useless."_

_--- _

A/N number two: Blergh. Me no likey how it turned out. Oh well. Happy early/late B-Day Sam.


	2. Badger, Badger, Badger, Badger

Chapter Two

A/N: Now for a character that WASN'T raised by a psycho crack baby eater! Woo… Go Cody. The stinkin' emo (Just a note, this is an in joke. Do not expect to understand it.)! Bleh. This chapter turned out a bit short. Oh well. Tune in next chapter for ANOTHER sorting. It's the last one I swear.

---

_"Just tell yourself. Just tell yourself 'No, I am NOT completely nervous. No I will NOT end up in Gryffindor or __Ravenclaw__ or __Slytherin__."_

The great hall was buzzing with students and their animated chattering. Most people were sitting at tables by now, besides the first years that needed to be sorted. One of these that needed to be sorted seemed to be having a small nervous melt-down.

To him he would have been a HUGE disappointment to his dad if he was in any other house but Hufflepuff. His dad would… Disown him or something. The weedy looking boy, who for future reference was named Cody Hamren, was pacing a bit, but having a bit of troubles because every time he tried walking he bumped into someone.

His pacing, then bumping procedure went on throughout the first bit of the sorting, though at one point he forced himself to stop as he saw something. A group of slightly large and scary looking students (All most likely just rather large first years, and it seemed all male) were surrounding a smaller girl.

The bigger students seemed to be tossing something around, which he recognized to be a teddy bear on closer inspection. The girl was by this point crying. Cody began to feel slightly angry, who in their right mind would steal something from someone? Especially something so trivial!

"Hey!" He shouted walking closer to them. Something one must understand about Cody is that he is the exact opposite of intimidating. He had never been in a fight before really, nor did he at all look like he'd be good in a fight. Sure he attempted to play sports and Quidditch, but he wasn't very good at them due to a lack of coordination on his part (He still played them every chance he got though. Just because he wasn't good at them didn't mean he didn't love to play them.). So when Cody stood near the rather large and bulky boys he instantly realized that it may not have been the best idea, though he still went on.

"Leave her alone!" He added in, now getting ready to well, to run away if he needed. They were almost up to the H's in the sorting, which would pretty much require him to go running away. Not that he'd want to go running at all if he had several people chasing after him… Nooo… Not at all. The group of boys looked at each other for a few seconds before dropping the teddy bear on the ground and starting to move toward Cody, who was now backing away slowly.

As he started backing away, he heard his name being called. Within a second he was running through the crowd, this time managing to avoid hitting people. He practically jumped on the stool. His heart was beating rapidly in his stomach and he was taking deep breaths, but no one seemed to notice as the hat was placed on his head. After just a few seconds the hat called out a house name (The house was really rather predictable if you thought about it for a while).

"**HUFFLEPUFF**". As soon as the hat called it Cody fell off the chair practically. He was quite glad, and his grin showed it as he picked himself up off the floor. He barely noticed that the Hufflepuff table was clapping, or any other noises for that matter. He just knew that he was now in the house he had been hoping to get into for the past eleven years.

His heart was still racing as he sat down at the Hufflepuff table, and his grin only widened as he saw the students that had been bullying the girl were now being talked to by a teacher. With a final exhale of carbon dioxide, he relaxed a bit at the table. It was good to be him at the moment. Sure he wasn't a pure-blood or whatever, and sure he was just a step away from being a muggle-born (His dad was a muggle-born and his mom was a muggle.), but he didn't care. No one really cared about those things anymore anyways.


	3. Mushroom SNAKE!

A/N: I really really don't like this chapter... But I felt I needed to update SOMETHING. Blah. 'Enjoy'. Or don't.

"_Remember Sean boy, don't show any mercy to the weak, be they mudbloods or pure bloods. Mainly mudbloods._"

The Great Hall to some brought good feelings, a sense that they finally would fit in. To some it reminded them that they were growing older. To Sean Sacrat it was way too much like home. It was about as big as his home, and just as empty in his mind. He had wanted to get away from his house, but apparently here wouldn't be the place to do so. Sure there were other people, but how many of them would be worthy of his presence?

He had only met one person really so far, a pure blooded boy his age. Sure he could barely understand him because of the boys rather annoying accent (He sounded somewhat like a character from an old vampire film), he could only assume it was Romanian due to his name being Vladimir. He had made conversation for a while before the boy was called up and sorted into Ravenclaw, now he was alone in the crowd. Again.

The Sacrat's were supposedly an important family, that's what his parents had said, but Sean grew to doubt this more and more everyday. His father would never be home, that was true, and his mum always said that he was out on important business. He supposed drinking could be called that. Also on the subject of his father, he knew that he would be very disappointed if he wasn't in Slytherin. Or Gryffindor like his grandfather. Hmph. And they say Slytherin is the only house to produce evil wizards.

His thought popped like a balloon when he heard his name being called. He sauntered up, taking his time. He made sure he looked like he was the boss of the situation, that he'd be sorted whenever he pleased; not when they told him he would be. He finally sat in the stool, putting his nose up just high enough so he was looking straight foreword at his fate.

"_Ah. So… Another Sacrat._" The sorting hat whispered in his ear, digging through his thoughts, "_Where should THIS one go? You seem to believe you know more then everyone else… Always a good Ravenclaw trait. Fairly lazy, very little sense of loyalty, not a Hufflepuff._" He couldn't help interrupting the hat

"I wouldn't WANT to be a disgusting fat hobbit badger ANYWAYS" He insisted with a glare upward. The hat gave the Hufflepuffs much more credit then they deserved.

"_You seem to be not particularly brave, just a bit of a coward… You wouldn't do well in Gryffindor._" The hat went on, "_And as I would not care to curse the Eagles with YOU, I think you shall be a __**SLYTHERIN**_" The house shouted, Sean glared at the hat again, tempted to spit on it, but didn't. That was below him, like the hat.

Someday when his organization ruled the world he'd make a new sorting hat. One that wasn't at all annoying like this one.

He walked over to the Slytherin table, where a few people congratulated him on getting into the good house and shook his hand. He simply smirked and said 'Thank you', just as dear old father had taught him. It seemed like some of the people would make good cronies. The others he would simply have to break in; make them used to the idea of licking his boot.

He took his seat finally, holding his head up high (Or at least it wouldn't have been if it wasn't so high up his derriere).


End file.
